I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Padfoot'sHeartBelongsToMe
Summary: This story starts during James and Lily's 6th year and goes until they die. Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, but what happens when a series of events lead her to see another side of him? Read and you'll find out! JL, SOC, ROC! ON HOLD!


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good- My fanfic during the Marauders time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I….DO….NOT….OWN…..THE…..HARRY…..POTTER…..CHARACTERS (only the ones you don't recognize)! But I do own the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1- Starting A New Year

"Damn it I cant find my wand." A dark haired boy said searching through his Hogwarts robes, as him and three other boys rode to the large castle called Hogwarts.

"Try checking your pocket Prongs." A handsome dark haired boy said sitting lazily in the seat across from him said. The boy checked his pocket and sure enough his wand was there.

"You were right Padfoot." The boy called Prongs said.

"And when is the great Sirius Black not right?" The boy name Sirius said, grinning arrogantly. A light hair boy next to him snorted as he kept reading his book.

"Try all the time mate." The light haired boy said laughing. Another boy that was short and heavier also laughed.

"Stuff it Peter!." Sirius snapped. The boy named Peter grew silent at once. "Your just jealous of my smart Remus." Sirius said, grinning. Remus laughed but covered it up with a cough and just kept reading his book.

Sirius glared at Remus. "So James. Another year to try and win dear Evans heart."

"Sure enough she's gonna fall for the Potter charm." James said smirking. Sirius began laughing. His laugh was a bark like laugh that made his gray eyes light up.

"Right. Like that will ever happen." The Remus said as he kept on reading.

"Are you doubting my charm Remus?" James asked.

"No its just Lily Evans will always hate you." Remus said.

"She never did like any of us Marauders. Except Moony." Sirius said glancing at Remus.

"Yeah because I don't pull pranks on her, annoy her, or constantly ask her out." Remus said shooting a look at James. James shrugged and ran a hand through his hair making it messier, then looked out the window. They would be at the front of Hogwarts soon, oh how James hoped he would see Lily.

The four boys together called themselves the Marauders. They loved to play pranks and enjoy a good laugh. They were in their 6th year at Hogwarts and since first year they were always getting into trouble but they didn't mind. They were all actually good students that did well in certain areas. Remus was the smartest out of them and was always reading a book. James and Sirius made high marks without much effort. Peter did well but not as well as the other boys.

James Potter was the ring leader of the Marauders. His long, jet-black hair was very thick but stuck out at odd angles. James liked it that way because he felt it made him look as if he just stepped off his broom. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, behind glasses, that sparkled with mystery and twinkled with boyishness. He had a prankster attitude that always got him in to trouble. Don't get me wrong, James was a great student but he was always in detention. James was a heart breaker and had a new girlfriend almost every week. James was built and tan, thanks to Quidditch. He was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and by far one of the best players Hogwarts had ever seen.

Sirius Black had longer black hair that fell in his face with elegance that James never could have achieved. He had icy gray eyes and a smile that could make any girls weak in the knees, with one single look. He was fit and good looking and stood a little over six foot. He played keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Sirius was much like James. He too was a great student, always playing pranks, and always in detention. James and Sirius had known each other since before Hogwarts and they truly were best mates. Sirius was know for being the player at Hogwarts and not one single girlfriend lasted more than a week, at the maximum.

Remus Lupin was the, I guess you could say, normal one of the group. Remus was a 6th year prefect along with Lily Evans, the girl of James' dreams. Remus had medium length, sandy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Remus was a bright student and ranked almost highest in the 6th year. He loved reading and always had a book in hand. He was the more sensible Marauder and was the mastermind behind their great pranks. But Remus knew when to draw the line and stop. Remus also had a secret. A secret that only James, Sirius, and Peter knew about. Remus had been bitten at a young age by a werewolf and transformed into one every full moon. James, Sirius, and Peter were also Animagie (sp?) and helped him transform every full moon.

Now Peter Pettigrew. Peter wasn't as handsome as the others but he had his good qualities. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter was brilliant at Potions and the Darks Arts. He made fairly decent grades with the help of his friends. Peter was really a tag along but helped a lot on thinking of their pranks.

Ten minutes later the four boys found themselves outside, walking towards the large castle that was home for them. Hogwarts. As they were walking a group of 5th year girls walked bye the Marauders and were glancing at Sirius and James.

"Hi Sirius. Hi James. " One of the blonde hair girls said, grinning.

"Evening ladies." Sirius said tipping an imaginary hat, smirking. That made the girls blush and start giggling.

"Hope your summer went well." James said running a hand through his hair. The girls nodded and erupted into a fit of giggles as they walked on. Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. They were always getting attention from the girls and they enjoyed every bit of it.

"You see Lily anywhere Padfoot?" James asked. Since Sirius towered over the other 3 boys he looked up and scanned the faces in front of them and behind but he didn't see her.

"Nope sorry mate." Sirius told him. James sighed and once again ran a hand through his hair.

Just then James felt someone brush passed him and his eyes landed on none other than Lily Evans, walking in front of them, with her two best friends.

"Oh hello Lily Flower." James said smoothly, grinning.

"Here we go." Remus muttered. Lily turned to face him with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Don't call me that Potter. I've told you that a million times." She spat. James just shrugged.

"So how was your summer?" He asked hoping he would actually say more than two words to him.

"Fine." She answered, and with a swish of her hair she turned around and walked on. "When will he stop annoying me!" They heard her mumble as she walked away.

Lily Evans was a beautiful girl that had fiery red hair that went a little past her shoulders and was slightly curly. She was 5'6" and had a slim figure with soft curves. But her most stunning feature were her eyes. They were vibrant green eyes, which just added to her beauty. She was witty but had a bad temper that she usually took out on James Potter. She was the highest student in the 6th year class and was proud of it. She always spoke her mind, which was sometimes a good thing. Lily was a caring friend and she enjoyed reading.

"Sorry about that James. She wasn't in the best mood when she got on the train either." Lily's best friend, Roxie, told him.

"Oh its alright I guess….." James said running a hand through his hair, AGAIN.

"How was your summer Roxie?" Sirius said smoothly, stepping closer to her, and putting a hand on her arm.

"Try one move on me Black and I'll hex you into obliviation." Roxie said glaring at him.

Roxie Miller was Lily's best friend. Roxie was very beautiful, but in a different way then Lily. Roxie had more of a modern beauty, a lot like the models today. She had shiny, straight, silky hair that was almost black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had bright, clear, blue eyes and a really bright smile. Roxie was the outgoing, Qudditch playing, athletic girl that loads of guys liked. She stood 5'7" with the perfect curves in the right places and a slim figure. Many people tried to get her to model but her dreams were to be a professional Qudditch player, and knowing her, it would happen one day.

"So Beth you get your homework done?" Remus said making conversation with Lily and Roxie's best friend, Beth.

"Yeah. Did it the first week so I could have my entire summer free." She told him smiling.

Bethany Johnson was Lily's other best friend and Roxie's best friend. She was Scottish and you could easily tell by her accent. She was also very pretty like Lily and Roxie. She stood shorter than both Roxie and Lily, at the height 5'2". She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes behind contacts. She often wore her small wire rimmed glasses though. Beth was down to earth and a really sweet person. She cared for everyone and always had a bright smile on her face, trying to make everyone laugh. Beth was a student like Lily and always worked hard. She seemed quiet if you just met her but she was really outgoing.

"That's good." He told her, smiling.

"Black! I swear….." Roxie said glaring at Sirius with her wand pointed out at his chest.

"Alright, alright." Sirius said putting his hands up. "Woman." He muttered.

"Ready Beth? We've gotta catch up to Lily." Roxie said turning to Beth, interrupting her conversation with Remus.

"Yeah sure." Beth said.

"Bye guys." Roxie said before turning and walking away.

"Bye Remus. Later James. Sirius." Beth said before turning and catching up with Roxie, who was almost even with Lily.

"Yep. She's defiantly gonna fall for me this year." James said grinning. Sirius shook his head and groaned. Remus and Peter just rolled their eyes as they began to make their was up to the castle again.

"Keep dreaming Prongs. Keep dreaming." Sirius told him.

* * *

Is it horrid? Is it brilliant? Should I continue? Should I stop? Tell me what you thinkabout it so far!

-Me-


End file.
